The Untold Tale
by ManhattanTheory
Summary: Prequel and companion story to The Eternal Tale, tells the story of Roland and Zinaida, before, and during their time as followers of Yggdra's faith.
1. Little Hero

It was a very cold day in Skyrim as a young 12 year old nord boy with short brown hair was making his way home in order to be in time for supper later. In fact, everyone outside of their homes were quickly returning back to their respective residences as darkness is approaching and night is not the perfect time to be spending your time outdoors as bandits are reported to prowl the village's streets at night, searching for the perfect victim to rob and kill.

The boy passed down a street that leads down to his house when suddenly; he saw a group of bigger, older boys picking on a young redguard girl by holding her basket filled with loaves of bread that she just bought from the market above her head, just out of her reach while the girl cries and tries to futilely reach for her basket.

"Give it back to me Jorgar! That's my family's supper for the night!" The girl cried as she tried to swipe her basket back from the tall nord boy Jorgar.

"Why Zinaida? Too short to reach it? Come on, why don't you try harder or better yet, why don't you try to steal it back from me if you can?" Jorgar grinned smugly as Zinaida began to cry loudly as he held her basket out of her reach and Jorgar and his gang began to laugh at her insensitively.

The boy clenched his knuckles but his mind told him to ignore it as Jorgar and his gang are clearly taller and older than him and obviously outnumber him 5 to 1. He knows he'll just get hurt but once he turned his back on them, he heard the girl cry even louder and he turned again and saw Jorgar stomping on the girl's loaves of bread while his goons continued to roar in laughter, the girl crying out and weeping excessively.

The boy had had enough as he began to approach Jorgar and his gang with anger and courage and he cried out "Leave her alone Jorgar."

Jorgar snorted as he looked at the boy and he squinted his eyes at him as Jorgar towers over the boy in sheer size and strength.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna make me Roland? You?"

Jorgar's gang roared in laughter as Roland continued to stand his guard.

"I'm serious Jorgar. Leave her alone." Roland firmly said as Jorgar sneered at him and he gave Roland a strong, hard push, causing him to fall on his back with a loud thud. Jorgar's gang laughed as Jorgar loomed over Roland and he sneered "You don't tell me what to do shorty. Mind your own business otherwise it will be more than just a light push that I will give you next time."

Jorgar then returned to torment Zinaida by pulling at her hair causing her to cry out even more but Roland quickly stood up and before Jorgar could even react, Roland gave Jorgar a quick powerful punch on the face, knocking him down to the ground. Jorgar's goons were surprised as Jorgar quickly stood up and spat a tooth on to the ground. When he saw that he lost a tooth to the pavement, Jorgar snarled and said

"You little bastard! Brutus, Barca hold him!"

Jorgar's two goons quickly grabbed and restrained Roland's arms as Jorgar slowly approached Roland while cracking his knuckles.

"So the little man wants to become a hero huh? Well let's see how much pain this little hero can take."

Jorgar quickly gave Roland a strong punch in the gut and Roland felt all of the air exit out of his lungs. Jorgar then gave Roland a strong right hook followed by a powerful uppercut, knocking out some of Roland's teeth in the process.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Zinaida cried as Jorgar continued to give Roland a strong combination of punches when suddenly they heard a couple of adult voices yelling at them and Jorgar and his gang quickly turned tail and run. Zinaida quickly rushed over to Roland who was unconscious and bleeding heavily through the massive beatdown Jorgar inflicted on him. Zinaida tried to call out for help and luckily the two adults who yelled at Jorgar saw them and they quickly took Roland to the village's local healer.

* * *

A few hours have passed and Roland finally woke up in the house of Sif, the village's local healer. Roland tried to rub at his head and he winced as the cuts and bruises that he received from Jorgar hurt very badly. Roland tried to stand up but Sif told him to stop and rest first as his wounds are quite numerous.

"But miss Sif, my parents might become worried about me." Roland argued

"Don't worry child, I already talked with your parents. You just need to stay here for a while and rest." Sif softly said as Roland sighed before he lied down on the bed again.

Sif smiled as she stood up and was about to leave when she said "Oh yeah, by the way. Someone here wants to speak with you."

Roland stood up and wondered who that can be when suddenly; his questions are quickly answered as the redguard girl he saved a while back slowly entered the room and sat by the chair besides his bed.

"Hi. I'm Zinaida. Zinaida Ravenloft." Zinaida meekly introduced herself

Roland smiled as he reached his hand out to her to formally greet himself to her. "Nice to meet you Zinaida. I'm Roland. Roland Sable-Fang."

Zinaida smiled as she shook his hand "It's nice to meet you too Roland. You know, you are the very first person here who has showed me kindness besides my parents."

Roland looked at her with confusion in his swollen eyes. "Why, don't you have any other friends here Zinaida?"

Zinaida looked sadly at him. "No. Sadly no. Most of the people here are quite distrustful of my parents since they are former bandits and are recently released from prison. But you are the very first one to ever defend me from those guys even though you know you will obviously get hurt because of that."

Roland grinned widely at her, causing Zinaida to see that most of his teeth were missing from their sockets. "It was nothing Zinaida. I was doing what I think was right besides Jorgar and his goons have no right to treat you that way no matter what your parents were in the past."

Zinaida smiled and she gave Roland a quick peck on his bruised cheeks. Roland was surprised by this as his bruised skin turned more noticeably redder than before. "Wha-What was that for?" Roland stammered.

Zinaida giggled "That was just a quick thank you for saving me a while back Roland."

Zinaida stood up as she is about to leave the room.

"Oh yeah, by the way mother wants to say thank you to you for standing up to me. If you want to visit us, you can find our house just by the corner from Sif's here."

Zinaida gave one more final friendly smile at Roland before she left and Roland sighed happily as he found a new friend to play with.


	2. An Omen of Fate

"Wait up for me Zinaida!" 15 year old Roland yelled out as he and Zinaida were trying to hunt a couple of rabbits for their supper tonight.

Zinaida didn't heed his call as she quickly readies her two hunting knives and she quickly sprints towards the three rabbits who are madly dashing towards their hole. One of the rabbits managed to dive into their hole for safety but before the other two rabbits can escape them, Zinaida quickly threw her two hunting knives at the rabbits and the two knives quickly struck the two rabbits like a hawk diving down for its prey. Zinaida quickly picked up one of the rabbits and placed it in her sack as Roland finally caught up to her as he tried to breath in.

"That-That was awesome Zinaida! How did you do that?" Roland huffed as Zinaida smiled and gave him the other rabbit.

"My parents are trying to teach me how to defend myself saying as I would need it since I'm already 15 years old and there are a lot of bandits prowling the village around here. Besides, I figure I had enough of Jorgar picking on me ever since we are little kids." Zinaida said softly.

Roland smiled at her and said "You know your parents won't approve of you gutting Jorgar like a fish right."

Zinaida grinned "I know but it doesn't hurt to dream doesn't it?"

Roland laughed as he put his rabbit into his sack. "Come on let's go home already. Our parents must be worried sick about us now."

Zinaida agreed with him as they quickly swung their sacks over their shoulders and began walking back home towards the path that leads to their village.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be fine on yourself Roland?" Zinaida asked softly as Roland is about to leave her at her house's doorstep.

"I'll be fine Zinaida. You don't have to worry about me." Roland replied as Zinaida smiled and opened her door.

"If you say so. See you tomorrow Roland."

Roland smiled "Yeah, you too Zinaida."

Zinaida closed her door and Roland happily sighed as he slowly began walking back towards his home.

As he began approaching the street that leads to his home, he saw Jorgar and his gang waiting for him, some of whom are cracking their knuckles loudly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little thief lover himself." Jorgar sneered as his gang began slowly approaching Roland and Roland quickly dropped his sack in order to prepare himself for anything that might happen.

"What do you want Jorgar? I didn't do anything against you." Roland growled as Jorgar sneered again at him, his huge ugly scars making him even more repulsive than before.

"So you like consorting with those thieves huh? What kind of a nord are you, hanging out with a bunch of criminals like that?"

Roland chuckled "Criminals? Haven't you seen yourself in a mirror Jorgar cause that is what a real criminal is."

Jorgar snarled at Roland's remark and he quickly tried to bring his hulking fist towards Roland's face but this time, Roland is prepared for him as he swiftly ducked under his punch and he quickly grabbed Jorgar's arm and break it entirely. Jorgar screamed out in pain as Roland quickly elbowed his face, knocking out another one of his teeth again.

Jorgar dropped down to the ground and Roland was pretty satisfied with what he did when suddenly he felt a sharp blow crashed on his back and Roland collapsed as Jorgar's goons began raining hard blows on his body. Roland cried out in pain as he felt multiple punches and kicks collide with his body.

Jorgar stood up and he laughed as his goons continued to beat Roland up.

"How's that feel, little hero?" He sneered as Roland couldn't take anymore of the beatings.

Suddenly, Roland felt a rising anger boil up inside of him and with one strong cry, he shouted a strange word that just popped out of his mind on instinct.

**_"Fus!"_**

Roland's attackers were blown off and they all crashed into the ground. Jorgar was surprised at the turn of events as he stared at Roland who starting to stand up again.

"What the- What are you?!" Jorgar cried out as Roland collapsed to his knee but before anyone can register what is happening, a hunting knife quickly buried itself at the ground near Jorgar's feet and Jorgar saw Zinaida holding another hunting knife in her hand.

"Leave him alone you bastards!" Zinaida growled as Jorgar and his gang quickly ran away like the cowards that they are and Zinaida quickly catch Roland who was about to collapse again.

"You okay there Roland? Did those bastards hurt you too much?" Zinaida asked worriedly as Roland grinned his bruised face at her.

"Nah, Its nothing. Jorgar is only strong because he has his goons to do most of his dirty work for him."

Zinaida sighed softly "Let's just get you to Sif already. You might be bleeding internally already."

"But I'm okay Zinaida" Roland argued before he finally fell into unconsciousness already.

Zinaida sighed as she quickly picked up Roland and his sack and she dragged Roland towards Sif again.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an unknown location…_

"Are you sure about that Celeritas? Are you certain that we will find what we seek there in that pathetically run down village?" Crowley asked suspiciously

Celeritas chuckled softly

"Yes Crowley, I'm very certain of it. Yggdra herself presented me with this vision of two young dragons flying over this tiny little village here." Celeritas softly said as she pointed her finger on a map.

Crowley chuckled darkly "Yes. After hundreds of years, Yggdra finally has chosen the three dragonborns needed to summon her into Mundus. Now all we need is to capture them and having me devour their souls."

"Um, there is a little problem with that Crowley." Celeritas blurted out.

Crowley sighed "What is it Celeritas?"

"Yggdra told me that it is not yet time for you to devour them yet."

"What do you mean?" Crowley muttered

Celeritas sighed softly "I don't know but Yggdra told me that two dragonborns must first come to age before you devour them. Besides that you need to devour their souls in combat. If you killed them outside of battle then all will become wasted and we have to wait for Yggdra to mark another dragonborn for the Devouring again."

Crowley growled but he quickly controlled his emotions and he sighed "Very well. We will just have to make use of them while we wait for Yggdra's orders. In the mean time, I'll just have to capture these two dragonborns first."

Crowley turned and began walking down the hall and Celeritas asked where he is going and Crowley chuckled "Oh I'm just going to pay some former acquaintances of mine a little visit." before he left the room


	3. Fate Knocks

"So Zinaida, people say that your parents are former bandits, is that true?" Roland's mother, Fridia asked as she took a sip of soup.

"Yes ma'am." Zinaida confirmed sadly as she looked at her soup. Roland's parents decided to invite Zinaida for dinner in order to meet their son's friend a lot more. Roland didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed as his mother kept on asking Zinaida about her family. Zinaida continued as Roland's parents listened carefully to her. "Mother and father were once forced to join a bandit group in Hammerfell because of harsh times. Our crops have failed, food was scarce and they basically have no choice but to steal from others but still, my parents never killed anyone unless they have no other choice or in self-defense. Eventually, they are captured by the soldiers of Hammerfell and were sentenced to several years in prison. My mother eventually gave birth to me while in prison but luckily their sentence was almost over and they were eventually released a week later. My parents decided to move into Skyrim in order to start a new life but still, it looks like people are still distrustful of them due to their past."

Fridia looked at her expressionlessly before she continued to sip her soup and Roland's father, Arnbern spoke out and said "You know Zinaida, we don't tend to judge people due to their past. Instead we judge people on what they intend to do in the future. May I ask, what do you intend to do with your life?"

Zinaida sighed and replied "I don't know. Honestly, I don't think the life of a farmer or a hunter seems to suit my taste."

"So what is it that you want to be Zinaida?" Fridia asked as she took another sip of her soup.

Zinaida smiled "I think I want to become an adventurer, like what I heard about what the Hero of Kvatch did in the legends but I don't want to leave my parents behind. Their my family and I love them so much it just makes it so hard for me to decide."

"Have you asked your parents about that?" Arnbern asked

Zinaida replied "Yes. They told me that it is okay for me to pursue my dreams and that they would support me in my decisions but still, I have to admit that leaving them would be quite a hard thing to do."

Roland's mother looked at Zinaida with admiration and said "You are quite a good and loving daughter to your parents Zinaida."

Zinaida smiled "Thank you ma'am."

Roland was about to say something when suddenly their door flew open and Sif entered their residence her mouth filled with blood as she collapsed onto their floor, a dagger lodged onto her back.

Fridia screamed at the sight while Arnbern quickly rushed to her side and held her in his arms and asked her what happened.

"Sif! What the fuck just happened?! Tell who did this to you!" Arnbern yelled as Sif tried to form out her words while her blood continued to stain the floor.

"The… bandits are… sacking… the village. Your family… must… escape… the village… quickly." Sif gasped before her life finally expired as her body lay limp on Arnbern's arms.

Arnbern cursed as he gently laid down her corpse and he turned his gaze to his family and said "Fridia, I need you to take Roland and his friend out of here immediately. I'll try to help the others in defending the village. Just make sure to get them both to safety."

Fridia nodded as she told Roland to pack their things while Roland and Zinaida protested.

"But dad I can fight well by myself! Please let me help you please." Roland begged

Zinaida also looked at Arnbern pleadingly. "Please sir, I want to help too. My parents could be in grave danger as we speak. Please let us help you."

Arnbern shook his head in defiance. "No Zinaida. I'm not letting you two kids get yourselves killed out there. Besides, You and Roland are too young to witness such terrible things unfold before your eyes and I know your parents would do the same just to keep you safe."

"But-" Roland began

"No buts Roland. Your safety is what I value most so please just do what I say."

Roland tried to protest again but his father wouldn't let hear him as Arnbern quickly ordered his wife to take the two teenagers away from the village through the forest. Fridia complied as she quickly began gathering some supplies as Arnbern rushed to get his sword.

Fridia gave Roland and Zinaida their knapsacks and a sword and a dagger respectively. Arnbern hugged his son tightly and said "Be safe Roland. Be safe."

"Don't worry dad, I will." Roland mumbled as his dad quickly bade him goodbye before he went off to help the other villagers in defending their village while Roland, Fridia and Zinaida quickly head off into the forest to escape.

* * *

People screamed as their houses burned and the air was filled with smoke and the cries of people screaming for their lives as dozens and dozens of bandits are slaughtering anyone that stands in their way. A man begged for his life as a big burly orcish bandit held his throat in midair.

"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" The man begged but the orc just snorted as he snapped the man's neck and threw him his lifeless body away like a rag doll.

"Hey bastard! Over here!" A voice screamed as the orc turned behind his back and a sword quickly impaled the bandit in the stomach.

The orc doubled over as Arnbern quickly withdrew his sword from the bandit's stomach and the bandit fell to the dead.

Arnbern heared a cry behind his back and he quickly ducked an axe that was heading straight for his head. The bandit's axe got stuck on the ground and Arnbern quickly took this chance to chop the bandits' head off. The bandit's head dropped and rolled away and another bandit instantly appeared out of nowhere and began attacking Arnbern savagely with his sword. Arnbern was quickly able to predict and block the bandit's reckless attacks and he was just waiting for the bandit to tire out so that he can counter back however, Arnbern didn't notice the other bandit hiding nearby who was pointing his arrow at him.

Arnbern noticed the bandit but it is too late as the bandit released his arrow and the arrow struck Arnbern on his shoulder, knocking him down. The bandit that was attacking Arnbern quickly raised his axe in the air to finish him off however the bandit suddenly stopped and stiffened.

Arnbern was confused as the bandit collapsed to the ground and Zinaida's father Hamad was standing over its corpse with his dagger coated in blood. The archer tried to fire another shot but a person in the shadows quickly threw a throwing knife at him and the knife buried itself in the bandit's skull and the person revealed itself as another redguard, Zinaida's mother Safiya. Hamad raised his hand to Arnbern and Arnbern took his hand as Hamad helped raise Arnbern up.

"Thanks. It seems I owe you one." Arnbern replied as Hamad nodded at him and his wife asked "Where is my daughter?"

"Don't worry. I told my wife to take her and my son out into the woods to keep them safe there. The bandits won't find them there."

The eyes of Zinaida's parents both grew in horror as Safiya screamed "The bandits are also searching through the woods for anyone that is trying to escape! Our daughter's life could be in grave danger now because of what you've done!"

"What!? Shit! We need to get to them quickly before these bastards find them."

Zinaida's parents agreed with him as they quickly sprinted towards the forest however, a group of bandits quickly blocked their way and Arnbern cursed saying that they have no time for this.

The bandit leader, a large burly nord snickered at them and said "Going somewhere?" as his men quickly prepared their weapons and charged straight at them.


	4. Misfortune Arrived

"Quickly Roland! We need to get further away from the village quick!" Fridia frantically yelled at him as she, Roland and Zinaida were quickly running away from their village through the woods nearby in order to take Roland and Zinaida to safety.

"But mom, what about dad and the others?" Roland asked as they continued to run through the forest.

"Your father will be alright Roland. Just keep on running so that we can reach-" Fridia stopped abruptly as an arrow struck her back from out of nowhere and she crashed into the ground, causing Roland to scream out "MOM!" before he and Zinaida quickly rushed to his mother's side as a dozen bandits stepped from out of the shadows, weapons drawn as they inspected the prey they just bumped into.

"Well look at what we have here! Three runaways huh? These wretches will fetch us all a really high price!" A nord bandit chuckled as Roland drew his sword out and pointed it at the bandits' direction.

"We could keep some of them with us right? I could really that girl to warm me up when I'm really tired!" An orc bandit asked he licked his lips while he is looking at Zinaida's direction.

"Stay away from me you filthy piece of crap or else I'll rip of your balls with my blades!" Zinaida snarled as she felt disgusted from the orc from even laying its eyes on her.

"She's got spunk Garoth! I wonder if she's that tough while in bed!" An argonian bandit sneered as he and his friends surround Roland and Zinaida.

"Don't you even dare try to touch her you bastard!" Roland growled as his rage is starting to erupt from him.

"Why kid? Is she your whore?" The orc bandit sneered causing Roland to roar in fury and he charged recklessly as he tried to bring his sword on the bandit's head. The bandit laughed as he easily dodged Roland's predictable attack. Roland snarled as he kept on trying to slash the orc with his sword but his recklessness and rage allowed the bandit to easily predict his attacks and with one quick motion, the orc bashed Roland's face with his shield so hard that Roland was knocked out cold in one hit.

Zinaida screamed out his name as she tried to rush to his side but two bandits blocked her and prevented her from aiding Roland.

A bandit sneered at her and said "Where do you think you're going -"

The bandit was cut short as Zinaida threw a dagger into his throat, causing the bandit to gurgle out as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" The bandit's friend growled as he charged towards her but Zinaida quickly parried his attack and with one quick motion, she stab her dagger into the back of the bandit's neck, killing him instantly.

Another tried to rush her but Zinaida saw him and with a quick flick of her wrist, she threw another throwing knife and it struck the bandit's leg, causing him to collapse as he grab his leg in agony.

Zinaida tried to draw another dagger from her sleeves when suddenly, she cried out as she felt a sharp pain explode from her shoulder and she saw an arrow sticking from out of it. Zinaida winced as she pulled the arrow from her shoulder and stared at it and saw that the arrowhead was coated with her blood and something else that made the rest of her blood froze.

Poison.

Zinaida felt her head suddenly became heavy and dizzy as the effects of the poison on the arrow suddenly began taking effect and she turned her weakening gaze and saw the bandits laughing at her as her eyesight is starting to get a lot fuzzy and blurred.

"Well what do you think bitch? That arrow was made with a special mixture containing skooma and nightshade but don't worry you'll survive as we toned the effects down a little." The bandit casually explained while his friends continue to laugh as Zinaida finally collapsed unconscious from the effects of the poison.

A bosmer archer appeared from the shadows and his bandit friends patted him on the back.

"Thanks for your help Soren. We couldn't have taken that bitch down without your help." The orc bandit grinned as Soren sighed before turning his sights on their captives.

"We better tie them up. The poison won't last long and I doubt that kid over their won't sleep forever just because you bashed in the face Garoth." Soren muttered

Garoth nodded as he replied "You're right. Alright then guys, lets tie these wretches up before they have any chance to wake up but don't hurt them too much. Our client has told us that he needs every child in that damn village alive. He says that he needs to find two specific children among them."

His goons nodded but one of them asked "What about the rest that he won't pick?"

Garoth grinned darkly as he replied "Then they are all ours. Crowley said that he won't need the rest of the children anyway so we are free to keep them. So go and do you jobs already before the jarl around this area notices us."

The bandits slapped themselves a high five before they quickly began bounding their captives' arms, legs and feet who are all unaware of the dangers that await them.

* * *

"Well Gremory, are you sure he is here?" A strange hooded man asked while he saw the village burning in front of him as he stood from atop a hill that is overlooking it while a strange shadowy and smoky creature is floating from atop his shoulder, its features obscured except for two glowing red eyes.

"Well of course master Darrius, me and Belial are never wrong about what we found." The shadowy creature chuckled, causing Darrius to sigh as he said "Well you two are better be right about this otherwise you and Belial will both receive a punishment from me Gremory."

Gremory chuckled, causing her misty form to vibrate slightly.

"Oh what punishment will that be master? I'm trembling in fear…" Gremory asked seductively causing Darrius to sigh again

"Would you stop seducing me already Gremory? You are as bad as Marchosias when it comes to that."

Gremory scoffed "Don't you dare compare me to that idiot. She's even worse than Andras when it comes to that."

Darrius just said nothing as he commanded Gremory to return to her realm as he pointed his staff at her and Gremory's shadowy form got sucked into the black crystal on Darrius staff.

Darrius sighed as he looked at the burning village again and he snickered before he began approaching it, the flames dancing wildly into the clear night sky.


End file.
